


Demon Child

by WyldstileTH



Series: The Demon Timeline [3]
Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Age Reversal, Gen, baby meta is also a bit of a jerk, baby meta only speaks Demon Beast or Japanese, magic!, meta is a wizard!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyldstileTH/pseuds/WyldstileTH
Summary: Meta Knight is feeling terrible because he can't perform magic the way he is supposed to. To solve this, he tries to practice magic by himself and an age reversal spell backfires on him. Now he is a very young child that acts like a little brat and hardly anyone can understand him. The little evil jerk.
Series: The Demon Timeline [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817410
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Backfired

**Author's Note:**

> While this chapter doesn't have any, this story will be heavily reliant on Google Translate because baby Meta speaks only in Japanese. Most of the Japanese will be untranslated (I only translate it if I was having a problem with the translation) to give the story a little more mystery and humor.

“Well then why can’t you do it?! Summon me a dog!”

Bun was yelling at Meta Knight about something stupid. Bun wanted a dog, but his parents wouldn’t get him one because they said he was old enough to get one himself and after that they said they didn’t want a furry devil in the apartment.

Meta Knight yelled back, “Just because I’m a wizard doesn’t mean I can make a d-dog out of thin air!”

Fumu sat back, watching the argument. She sighed, her sixteen-year-old brother had been going on about this for ages. Fumu didn’t even care if he got a dog, seeing as she had moved out. She did, however, know someone who was terrified of dogs and wolves. Not that she would ever tell Bun about this person’s fear, Meta Knight trusted her enough to keep this secret.

“Well why don’t you at least try?! Make a dog!”

“Because that’s not how it works!”

“Try it!”

“Never!!”

“Why not?!!”

“Do you want to risk being blown to pieces?!!!”

“Maybe I _do!!!!”_

Fumu sighed again, she couldn’t take this anymore. She didn’t want Meta Knight any closer to snapping than he already was, “Bun, he’s not going to summon you a dog. Me and Meta Knight both know that you could never take care of anything even similar to a child, like a dog. You can’t even tell Kirby and the ball apart when you play soccer.”

“But… I just want a dog…”

Fumu sighed for the third time within the last five minutes, “Maybe when you are a little more responsible and have a different room in the castle. How about you start with a fish, maybe Meta Knight can summon a fish for you?”

Fumu and Bun looked at Meta Knight, their stares daring him to tell the unfortunate truth, “I-uh… I am not very good at magic… I’m a bad wizard…”

Fumu didn’t seem to expect the knight to be untrained in any kind of subject, especially a subject that he was literally born into, “Oh, umm… let’s just go get a fish from the store, Bun.”

Bun nodded and quickly followed his sister out of the room. Bun also seemed to forget about Meta Knight’s supernaturally good hearing because once he and Fumu were a little way away from the room he said, “Geez, a wizard that can’t do magic, and he’s Sir Meta Knight! Hilarious!”

Meta Knight looked down at his gloved paws, was he really _terrible_ at something that was supposed to come to him as easily as crying comes to a baby? He knew a couple mages, a warlock, and another wizard, were they all better than him?

He sighed out loud as he thought, _Of course they are all better than me, they weren’t stuck suppressing the magic in their blood for hundreds of years!_ He walked over to the fridge, _But how does someone get better at magic without someone to teach them?_ He opened the freezer and took out some ice cream, he looked at it, getting an idea, _Maybe they just practice out of a spellbook like the one I have?_

He brought the ice cream to his room and put it on a small table. Then he went over to his bed and pulled his spellbook out from underneath, _The chances of the spell backfiring aren’t even that high._

The spellbook was very old and written in a language that only a person with enough magic in their blood could understand. The language consisted of symbols that changed based on the context, it reminded Meta Knight of Japanese. The title translated to “Spell Alchemy: A Guide to Some of the Most Useful Spells, Curses, and Hexes Known to Magic Blood”, but of course the language had a hex on it and the translation could not be said aloud or written down in any other language, _As long as no one interrupts I should be able to perform the spell without it backfiring!_

Meta Knight opened up “Spell Alchemy” and began flipping through the various spells, curses, and hexes. There were summoning spells, potion-making spells, revenge curses, joking hexes, and nearly any other kind of magic you could think of, _This spell looks like a good one to try._

Meta Knight had landed on a spell to reverse the age of anything, which, unbeknownst to him, was a _very_ difficult spell, _It doesn’t say if it’s an easy spell or not, but it is at the beginning of the book, so it must be one of the easier ones…_

Meta Knight faced the tub of ice cream and began to chant the ancient words written down in the book, as well as letting his hands flow with the words. Unfortunately, this spell relied very heavily on the correct hand motions, which was why it was so difficult, and Meta Knight’s paws did not seem to know how to flow to the magic in the words.

Meta Knight watched with triumph, as he believed he succeeded with the spell, as a white ball of magic flew at the ice cream tub. Once the magic sphere hit the tub, it instantly rebounded and showed its colors as a backfire. In the few split seconds before it hit him and he could tell it was a backfire, Meta Knight could only panic and imagine what the spell would do to him. The moment the backfired spell hit him, he laid unconscious on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanna know what sounds weird out of context?
> 
> "Well why don’t you at least try?! Make a dog!"


	2. Language Barriers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lololo and Lalala come across a small creature after having another memory dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend having Google Translate open, I worked very hard on the Japanese to make sure that Google Translate translates it properly (my Japanese is very limited and I am still learning)!
> 
> The beginning part was mainly written because I had not yet explained the Demon Beast language and the dream/flashback thing explained younger Meta’s quirks when it comes to language and also gave me a reason to say Lololo and Lalala are aware of those quirks, but now I have given some explanation in the story Quest of the Demon.

_ “Hey, Meta?” Lola asked his young friend. _

_ “Hm?” Replied the small creature, not looking up from the large book he had. _

_ Lola tried to think of a wording that his friend would understand because he didn’t always understand English, “How come you have never said anything in a language other than Japanese?” His friend looked up at him, “I just mean that Demon Beasts have an internal translator, but you sometimes don’t even understand the bits of English I speak in.” _

_ His friend sat in silence. Maybe he was thinking, or maybe he was avoiding the question. Lola believed it to be the latter of the two until Meta finally answered, looking back down at his book now, “I don’t possess those kinds of capabilities, but will receive them at a later date to fulfill my purpose of infiltrating the enemy ranks. Therefore, language is not my best subject…” He grumbled that last part, obviously not happy about it. _

_ “Is it hard for you to talk to me?” _

_ “You speak enough Japanese for me to understand most of what you speak of, it’s the imbeciles I don’t like.” He flipped to the next page in his book. _

_ A voice came to Lololo and Lalala. They couldn’t tell if the voice was real, or in the dream, or who was speaking, but this could have been someone conversing with them telepathically, “You will need this informatio-” _

* * *

Lololo and Lalala sprung up from their bed as one and looked at each other. The dreams of their past were always something they told Meta Knight about because, more often than not, he was in them as Lola’s friend. They reluctantly dragged themselves out of bed and began the trek to the knight’s apartment.

Upon arriving, Lololo and Lalala knocked on the door lightly, knowing fully well that Sword and Blade were on a sort of trip and Meta Knight was probably still awake anyway. But when no answer came from the door and there was no movement heard from inside, they just let themselves in. Meta Knight had once told them to tell him right away if they had any of their memory dreams.

They entered and nothing seemed misplaced or out of order, there were zero signs of anything being wrong. Not seeing Meta Knight anywhere, they knocked lightly on his door. They sat, waiting for an answer that they were sure would come… … … … It wasn’t coming….

Lololo and Lalala looked at each other with a shred of worry on their face. He. Always. Answered.

They hastily entered, grateful that the door was unlocked, and turned on the light. The first place their eyes checked was the bed, which was empty and still made, so they looked at the window, which was closed. Then their eyes finally moved to the floor, where they saw a small, dark blue creature with wings that were way too big for it face-down on the floor.

Lololo was next to the small creature before his other half and shook it lightly, “Sir Meta Knight? Is that you?”

The creature stirred, groaning softly, and lifted its head to reveal silver eyes that were also far too big for his small size.  _ Everything is too big on him and it’s  _ **_so cute!_ ** Lalala founder herself thinking.

She was right, the creature was only about half the size of Lololo and Lalala, but, despite this, each of his wings were about two times his size, his feet looked about a size too big, and his eyes, which were a milky silver, took up about half his face! He was the cutest thing either of them had ever seen! Don’t even get started about his milky-white blush marks, which made him about five times cuter!

The creature groaned and spoke quietly, “Koko wa doko?”

Both Lololo and Lalala only stared at him, trying to translate the Japanese in their head while they were still marveling in shock. Finally, Lalala spoke to him, “This is Castle Dedede, are you Sir Meta Knight?”

The creature sat up and stared at them, looking back and forth at them as if they were aliens trying to probe him, “Lola?” He said pronouncing it more as ‘Rōra’, “Anatana no? Dō shita? Watashi-tachi, dōshite koko ni?!”  _ (Note: Anatana no won't translate, and if anything doesn’t translate immediately and doesn’t offer the kanji, click swap languages a few times.) _

“Can you understand us?”

The creature looked up at them with big, confused eyes and blinked. This was Meta Knight. They knew why they received that very specific dream about their past, and it pointed them to one thing:

This is Meta and he doesn’t understand English.

Lololo and Lalala laughed in sync at this realization, this must be a joke, right? How on earth were they supposed to help him if they can’t talk to him effectively? How were they even supposed to turn him back? They don’t know how to care for someone like Meta! Lololo and Lalala looked at each other with the same person on their mind, maybe Fumu could help take care of him!

* * *

“What?!” Fumu yelled out in surprise at the small blue ball Lololo claimed to be Meta Knight, but younger. 

Meta winced at the loud noise and covered the sides of his head with his tiny paws, “Anata wa urusai…”

“What did he just say?” Fumu looked down at him.

“We think he said something about you being loud?” Lololo shrugged.

Fumu was about to ask another question when Lalala answered it easily, “He doesn’t know any English at all, but maybe he can understand a little of what we are saying….”

“Kuso baka…” Meta grumbled.  _ (This won’t translate properly either, but he is cussing Fumu out…) _

“What did he say?” Fumu looked to Lololo and Lalala who looked at each other and insisted that it was not important.

“Naze daremoga itsumo orokana nodesu ka?” Muttered Meta while Fumu was trying to get the twins to tell her what he said. Meta figured that now would be a perfect time to explore because the three people were busy arguing with each other like absolute idiots….

Meta wandered away, out the door of Fumu’s apartment, and began exploring the halls of this strange place. Perhaps he was on a mission to collect data and didn’t remember for some reason? No, it didn’t seem likely. Lola cleaned, he didn’t go on missions. But it wasn’t very likely he had been captured either, not even  _ he  _ was supposed to go out on any missions yet. But then where the h*** was he?

He was sure this was not Nightmare’s fortress, for Nightmare was no fool. No fool could create the pure perfection that Meta was. Japanese was his show of intelligence! He was years and years younger than Lola and reading books that were ten times the difficulty as his friend’s books!

If there was one thing Meta wished to make him even more perfect would be his language capabilities fully installed… 

Meta licked his lips, he was starving. When was the last time he had a proper meal and not one of those s*** creatures Master fed him?! Too long, surely. It was time for some take out and chaos…. 

He began laughing evilly as he searched for some deliciously perfect prey for his perfect teeth to puncture….

* * *

“Okay, fine,” Fumu finally gave in to Lololo and Lalala, “If it  _ really _ wasn’t important.”

“Trust us-” Lololo started.

“-You don’t want to know.” Lalala finished.

Fumu looked around, “Hey guys?” The twins looked up at her, “Where did he go?”

At this question, the twins began darting around the apartment as fast as they could, but came up empty. They shared a worried glance towards the door and shared a thought as well,  _ He couldn’t have reached the doorknob, could he?  _ Lololo and Lalala found that the door was left open by the slightest amount and that Meta, a Demon Beast born straight from Nightmare that was no longer reformed, could be anywhere in the castle. Maybe even anywhere in Dreamland!

Lololo, Lalala, and Fumu split up to try and find the monster now roaming freely….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It was time for some take out and chaos"


	3. Perfect Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could someone as perfect as Meta find a meal good enough for him? Oh, well, this'll have to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, Google made me have to change Meta's more formal way of speaking so many times...

The orange creature before him was one he had never seen before, and it had only been staring at him for five minutes, “Anata no mondai wa nanidesu ka?”

It only blinked at him in reply. Why wasn’t it responding to him? Anger began bubbling up inside him, “Watashi ni kotaete kudasai, inochi no nai ikimono!”

It blinked.

“Yakunitatanai!”

He had been wandering for ages and had never figured out where he could be or find a prey that was perfect enough for him. One thing was certain though, he was nowhere near his beloved Master. This disgusting place tasted of hope and dreams, it made him want to throw up. And he could practically feel the stupidity and laziness radiating from everything and everyone here, except Lola. He sure was glad Lola was here.

He whined when he saw another corner. Why did he have to devote part of his mind to keeping track of where he was walking?! His mind was too great and too  _ perfect _ to have to do anything of the sort!

He turned. It was horrible. He hated it. Wherever he was, he wanted to go back to his Master and didn’t even care how many “lessons” he would receive.

Meta stopped walking and listened to the voices that traveled through the air and to his perfect--no, past perfect!--hearing:

“Finally, I wan’ you to send ten Waddle Dees to go grocery shopping. Make sure they get ham, enough fo a banquet.”

“Right away, Great King!” There was the sound of retreating footsteps.

Someone was ordering others around, he didn’t need to understand to tell. Because he was so perfect. Hmmm… this one may do nicely. They didn’t sound perfect though… but it would have to do. Secret-Spy-Mode-Engage!

Meta pressed his back to the wall and inched along, careful to not make a sound. He arrived at the mouth of the hall he heard the voices coming from and peaked around the corner. A large Pengu stood there. The Pengu wore red robes, the sign of a king on many planets. Perfect. This meal would turn out better than he thought it would.

“Oi! Pengu!” Meta called out, hoping to offend the king.

The king turned around and Meta stepped out with a smile that screamed insanity, “Eh? Uhh, hey. Who are you? I don’t think I’ve seen such a cute little guy around here before!”

Meta’s eyes widened slightly in shock. Cute?  _ Cute? CUTE?! _ How dare he! “Cute?! Kawaikunai! Kawaikunai! Kawaikunai!!”  _ (Break for proper translations) _ “Watashi wa anata o korosu tame ni koko ni imasu, sōshite anata wa watashi o kawaii to yondemasu ka!?”  _ (Remember to click swap languages a few times if it won’t fix itself or translate.) _

“Eh? Sorry, but I’ve no idea what you’re saying.” The king said as he stared down at Meta. The king walked closer to the adorable creature.

This  _ king _ was imperfect. Not fit for a proper meal, but he was the best around. Meta was familiar with the Common Language’s way of saying “I don’t understand” simply because everyone was so imperfect and he was the definition of perfection. Lola knew this. And he respected this. Lola was near perfection. He would make a great meal, but perfections must teach near perfections. Perfection. Was. Perfect.

The  _ king _ waved a hand in front of Meta’s face, trying to get his attention, but he already had Meta’s  **full attention…**

“Hey,” the _ king _ inquired, “can ya hear m-”

The  _ king _ was cut off as Meta swiftly flew up to him and held his neck against the wall, “Anata wa bakadesu… totemo baka…” Meta pressed tighter into the  _ king’s _ neck to where the idiot could no longer breathe. The idiot futilely grabbed at Meta’s small paws and attempted to pry them off of his neck. How stupid, “Soshite ima, anata wa anata no owari ni audeshou.” His paws tightened. The idiot was beginning to lose consciousness, “Zusan'na otoko no owari.” Meta brought his mouth to the side of the idiot’s face and whispered, “Nani o subeki ka, shikashi sarani betsu no kekkan no uchū o jōka suru tame ni?”  _ (Translation: “What to do, but to cleanse the universe of yet another imperfection?”) _

Meta moved closer to the idiot’s face and opened his mouth to begin to feed on the still-conscious idiot and finish with the sweetness of knowing another imperfection has been purified. His father would be happy. No, his Master… 

“Meta! Stop!”

Meta brought his face away from the idiot’s neck and turned to see… Lola? No, who was that? Why did they remind him of Lola without being him? Lola wasn’t blue, he was purple. This must be an imposter sent by his Master to make him look stupid. It would be best to humor him for now.

“Lola? Anata wa, watashi ga kore made dareka o taberu no o mita koto ga nai ka no yō ni furumaimasu.”  _ (Translation: “Lola? You act as if you have never seen me eat anyone before.”) _

The Lola impostor seemed to shiver at his statement, so he had never seen someone be eaten before? Must be a brand-new creation, one with no training. Meta outwardly smiled and dropped the Pengu-king-idiot on the floor, then he floated over to the impostor. 

  
This would be a fun **game.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope those Waddle Dees got enough ham. For that banquet. I'm sure that doesn't mean anything bad. Wait... banquets need guards don't they?
> 
> Baby Meta is a psychopath... that narcissistic brat... what an unsettling chapter. But he is still a young child, hence this:
> 
> "Secret-Spy-Mode-Engage!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you're enjoying this, remember to leave a comment and some kudos! It helps me get into the writing mood!
> 
> This story is currently on a hiatus until I finish Quest of the Demon so that this story can get more into the ending and story of Quest.


End file.
